The Art of Romance
by heyitsrache
Summary: In this long (to be continued) love story, Matthew makes friends with new student Ludwig and ends up injuring him. Woops. But what will Ludwig do when he finds out his new friend Feliciano is being bullied by Francis? GermanyxItaly, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first chapter story! *confetti explodes* Yay! Eh. I mean, I hope this is received well! I'll update in a few days if I feel like someone wants me to :/**

**Chapter One**

"Shi-!"

Pain flooded through my body, more so in my head. Moaning slightly, I hissed when I grabbed the hand I had failingly tried to cushion my fall with. I half-dragged myself to lean up against the lockers next to me and held my head in one of my hands. I groaned a little until I heard a small but frantic voice peep up from beside me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… So sorry… W-would you… Would you like me to… Um… Hel-Help you to the nurse?… Possibly?… Um… I'm still very sorry," The light blond boy spoke hushed and nervously with a small twitch.

I was sure he didn't do it on purpose. He looks too worried. I noticed his expression even more weary and I realized I hadn't responded. With his composure, I'm sure he was freaking out quite a bit.

"Oh uh… Sure, um…?" I spoke but suddenly realized I had no idea who this kid was.

He quietly returned, "Matthew Williams. It's okay that you don't know me. No one really does…"

He looked a little put out by the end and I felt terrible. I mean, this kid has no friends! Well… maybe I could change that!

So trying to muster up as much friendliness as I could, I held out my _not-_crushed hand for a good, hopefully not old-fashioned, handshake.

"Come on… I won't bite…" I thought as he stared at it for a second cautiously.

After that second of kinda tense silence, his hand was rising shakily to meet mine I gripped his lightly trying not to startle him. However, seeing his freaked out expression, I guess I failed.

Miserably.

I'm not sure if he was shaking my hand or if he was just shaking. Wow, this kid was… He was a bit of a nervous wreck.

Okay, more than a bit.

I released his hand slowly (again, not to startle him) and said, "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. And to _finally_," said with a slight eye roll to see if he'd laugh, "answer your question, I would very much appreciate if you'd take me to the nurse."

I smiled reassuringly to make sure he didn't think it was prank on him. God knows how that would work but whatever…

"O-okay…" he shakily replied (kid's gonna ruin himself with worry someday) and stood up with his (wow, he's still shaking?) kinda of frail hand out, assumedly for me to take. He looked much… _smaller _than me so I hoped like hell that he could hold my weight.

"_Remember, bad hand, Ludwig. Remember what happened last time you used it," _I thought to myself making sure I wouldn't crush it any further. That fall was pretty hard.

It took me a minute but I finally managed to stand. The grimace on my face I'm sure told of the pain flaring from my side to all points of my body.

"Are you okay?! I wasn't looking, I swear. Ah, you're hurt. Let's go to the nurse…" He looked as if he was in as much pain as I was. Hard to believe but I'm sure he doesn't talk to people a whole lot. So his minimal amount of interaction starts with causing someone pain. Not the ideal way to start out.

Anyways, he helped me limp to the nurse. Oh, I forgot to say, I was new. That was my first day. So I was really glad he was nice enough to show me to the nurse.

We got there and the nurse immediately pulled back a curtain to reveal a bed for me to lay on. I did so, trying not to cause anymore pain (big fail).

"Okay, let me call home and see if it's okay for you to have some aspirin, Ludwig… Matthew, honey, you can go to class now, I've got him," she told him reassuringly (_Giant _fail). Judging by his expression and his wringing hands, he didn't find it to be that reassuring.

"Can't I st-stay? I mean, I _am _the reason he's even in here…" he begged.

The nurse sighed then caved, "Fine… But only if you help out."

**It'd be great if you told me in some way if you liked this at all. Oh and sorry that Feliciano wasn't in this one. But if I get any feedback and it seems positive, I'll post the next one (which is already written so you wouldn't have to wait long ;) ) which definitely has him in it. Uh… Ciao? Auf wiedersehen? Bye…**


	2. Chapter Two: Feli

_**Friday, June 7**__**th**__**, 2013**_

**Heyo! I here with the second chapter, my friends. I really appreciate the reviews. I mean, I freaked out. I was like dying from happiness. Except for D. O. C. I know who you are, FAITH. It was hard *tsk tsk*. Try again sometime ;)**

**NOW ON WITH THE WORDS.**

**Right? Yeah…**

**Also, I in no way own Hetalia or any of the characters. Woops. Almost forgot to put that. I only own merch, people. Don't get the wrong idea.**

**Chapter Two**

I awake from my not-quite-sleep from what sounded to be a soft sigh.

"Vehh…"

It was delicate; however, it was not a girl's. It was a boy. But who?

"How are you feeling, Ludwig? It's um… You know, Matthew."

So it wasn't Matthew sighing…

"…L-Ludwig? I can see that you're awake…" Matthew said uneasily next to me.

I opened my eyes to see Matthew's face nearly next to mine. My eyes widened a bit at the closeness but he noticed and jumped back.

He tried to backtrack, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to see if you were awake! Please don't hate me!"

"_Well that escalated quickly."_

I shakily sat up and leaned against the wall. After a bit of rearranging, I remembered that I had to respond.

"I'm feeling better, Matthew. How long have I been out?" I asked realizing that I'm in school still.

"About an hour, I think," Matthew answered still a bit twitchy, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll uh… be back in a sec."

He left before I could answer. The guy could move fast if he wanted to. I went to lay back down when I heard it again except longer this time and somehow sadder.

"Vehhh…"

I shot up (well as well as I could from the only slightly diminished amount of pain I was in) and looked around. Even the nurse wasn't here. So where the hell was that coming from?!

I surveyed the area then realized I must've been pretty slow. There was a curtain pretty blatantly beside me. Before I was even conscious of it, my hand was reaching for the edge. I hesitated slightly before pulling it back.

I was right. It _was _a boy.

He had reddish hair and a single curl looking like it was just tumbling out of his straight hair. It should've looked odd but… not on him.

I realized I was staring a little when he cocked his head a little in confusion, some sadness still lurking in his big brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Feliciano Vargas…" The boy, Feliciano Vargas, explained with what sounded like that same despair yet this time washing through his voice.

"Hello, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. So, why are you here?" I asked desperate to sound normal and casual even in the state I was in.

"Vehh…"

"_Yup, it was him definitely him sighing," _My thoughts resounding through my head in a smug and relieved manner.

"Francis pushed me," He continued over my thoughts but once he said that, he faced me fully and I saw his dark black eye he must have gotten from this 'Francis'. My gaze hardened and my fists clenched without a thought.

"Who is this… Francis," I nearly spat the name most likely scaring him. But I wasn't thinking about that. Just this unexplained anger towards 'Francis'.

"He um… he's in my homeroom and has blond long-ish hair… he's taller than me so he likes to push me around…" Feliciano stumbled out shaking a little.

I breathed deeply with closed eyes trying to calm myself enough not to scare the poor guy. It took a good minute but I finally did it.

I sighed, "Feli… point him out next time you see him."

I left no room for questioning in my tone so he knew how I felt on the subject. There would be no getting out of this.

He looked hesitant but shyly queried, "Is that my nickname now?"

I was confused and a little taken back by the question, "What?"

"You called me Feli," His eyes shone a bit as he spoke.

"_Huh… His eyes are kinda nice."_

Just as I was about to answer, the door timidly open to reveal Matthew poking his head in. He slowly walked in and stood nervously in between our beds.

"Hey, Ludwig… How're you?" Matthew asked twitchily.

I smiled reassuringly (hopefully) at him when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye.

**MWAHAHA. That was my first experience with a cliffhanger. Felt nice. Pretty nice. Though now I really like posting so… Yeah. Yay! So, in a more business-y type mode, I figure I'll start a posting schedule once I figure out if more people actually want me to post. I hope. A lot. Ciao! No wait. Ludwig… Auf weidersehen! Or you know… Bye…**


	3. Chapter Three: What!

_**Tuesday, June 11**__**th**__**, 2013**_

**Sorry, it's a short one :/ But you know, it's a chapter! I'll post towards the end of the week unless I get anxious... Which I probably will... ;)**

**Still I sadly do not own Hetalia :( I wish but I never will. Not that lucky**

**Chapter Three**

I turned my head to see what it was.

It was Feli.

_Swooning._

That was odd… Why was he swooning? He was staring quite dreamily at _something_… But what.

I tried to follow his eyesight and was shocked to see that he was staring at _me_. _Directly _at my smile. I sat a little shocked and one other emotion I just couldn't for the _life_ of me place.

I figured the silence went on long enough and cleared my throat to break his stare. He turned his head blushing slightly.

"_Lovely," _my thoughts came unbidden, _"Just… lovely…"_

Before I could even think of why my feelings were so strange towards Feliciano, I tried to redirect everyone's attention from the silence that seemed to stretch on even through the clearing of my throat.

"Not the greatest but better than before," I explained to Matthew answering his previous inquiry on my well-being.

He smiled a little and replied, "Good. Sorry again. I sincerely didn't mean to."

Feli cocked his head and sweetly introduced himself, "Hi, I'm F-"

"_Wait," _I thought, _"Did I just say 'sweetly'?"_

"-eliciano Vargas! Or Feli as Ludwig calls me," he shyly looked through his eyelashes at me.

He held his hand to the pale boy an waited with a huge smile for Matthew to do so himself. A second later, he shocked me by anxiously offering his hand to shake in return.

"I'm Matthew Williams… Ludwig just calls me that… So, are you okay?" Matthew questioned eyes flitting across Feli's dark eye.

"_Hold up. He brings up a point… I've known Matthew longer, barely, but I already have a nickname for Feliciano… Why would I do that…"_

"Oh, this?" Feli pointed to his right eye, "Francis pushed me and I hit my head on the desk."

He was frowning slightly and, for some reason, I _really_ wanted to take it away.

"Hey, well this kid over here tripped me. My first day in a new school and I get _tripped_. I have _great _luck," I awkwardly joked rolling my eyes slightly at the end. I guess I was… Nervous. I wondered why. But he cracked a smile which in return made me smile.

"_The hell is happening…"_ I contemplated, mentally scratching my head but still smiling like a doof.

Matthew's face was burning bright when I turned towards him.

"Come on… You know I was joking… Mattie…" I cooed gently trying to get him to look up from his lap.

It seemed reluctant when he finally did yet his red face split into a smile when he said back, "I'm fine… Luddy…"

His out-of-place joke made us all laugh a little.

"Luddy… Vehh…" Feli pondered, "…Veh…I shall call you Luddy!"

His face stretched into a large smile seemingly satisfied with his 'genius'.

"_Oh Mattie… What have you started."_

**Had a good day today: It's bloodlust Tuesday, I asserted my dominance, and I got my copy of Death Note in the mail! So I decide to make it even ebtter and post! Well as always, Ciao! Auf weidersehen! Or, in English, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**June 18****th****, 2013**

**Chapter Four**

**I am so sorry. I cannot believe it has been this long. I feel horrible. Really. But I have been so busy with bed bugs (literally in tears at one point because of that) and my roleplay and I need to finish To Kill a Mockingbird and I'm about to start high school… Oh god, high school. I'm gonna get beaten. I have finally crossed into Nerdom. I like (some) anime, I roleplay (with one person), I have slim to none social life, and I am in love with fan fiction. But who cares?! **

**Oh yeah… the people pointing and laughing at me… Screw it **

**: )**

**I have not bought Hetalia while I was gone (shocking!) so no, I do not own it. I'm sure everyone wishes they did. At least they should.**

After that, it was a little quiet and no one seemed to know what to do.

"Feli, Luddy, and Matti… Veh, now we all have nicknames!" Feli shouted excitedly bouncing quite a bit.

The nurse walking in temporarily cut off our conversation. She walked over to our little group with sympathy mixed into her features.

"How are you feeling, guys?" She directed towards Feli and I.

We both muttered a quick answer about being okay but not 'awesome' as my brother would put it.

"Great!" She over enthused. It made my head hurt and I'm sure Feli didn't miss my wince. He looked a little concerned for a second then a mask of deep thought slipped over his delicate features.

His face lit up then dulled subtly into a innocent expression.

"Hey, miss Elizabeta, could I please some water? I'm feeling quite parched," He asked with wide eyes.

She immediately said her confirmation and skipped away to fetch a cup and complete the request by the charming boy.

I relaxed my expression and sighed minutely in relief, "Thanks, Feli."

I'm sure our smiles matched each others even a little. He stared into my eyes not and, not knowing what to do, I stared back. Our slight staring match was only interrupted by the distinct sound of a throat clearing.

_ "Oh, Matthew! Totally forgot," _I sheepishly thought.

I noticed that there was a cup of water sitting on the small table near us and determined that Miss Elizabeta must of come in and… and saw us. _Shit._

We whipped our heads towards with me holding back a blush as best as I could and Feli's (_Why do I call him Feliciano anymore?!_) face just on busted out in flames. _Odd._

Our little trio stared at each other for a split second before we all looked in separate directions awkwardly. I scratched the back of my neck out of habit.

_ "God, why the hell are we so awkward?!" _My thoughts shouted angry and ashamed.

I decided to fix this and make conversation.

"So, why did 'Francis' hurt you?"

"_Hey. I never said I would be __**good**__ at it."_

Feli-CIANO (_ha. Did it._) sighed shakily then muttered, "I…I dunno… He never gives me a um… reason… But… B-but…" he started shaking almost imperceptibly and turned his head to his lap and away from view.

_ "Why?… Crap. He's… Is he… crying?" _

I panicked. I was confused for a split second until my intelligence (_Gah, I'm so stupid_) kicked in and shouted at me that he's crying because of what Francis did.

_ "This kid will __die__," _my thoughts plotted maliciously.

Even though I was pissed beyond belief, I was panicking a little trying to conjure up what the hell I was supposed to do. I looked over at Mattie and saw him just staring sympathetically at Feli's shaking form.

"Maybe I should…" my thoughts trailed off but I had already made up my mind on how to help Feli.

"_Lets just hope this doesn't go south."_

**I **_**will **_**update this regularly. I just need to get in the swing of things and get my bearings, I will do it. So, remember. And gladly harass me until I do it. Please. Really. Do it. So… Auf weidersehen! Ciao! Bye bye ;) Haha!**


End file.
